


Secret (?) [FR]

by mapleprincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, OT3, Threesome, je vous gate les gars, ménage à trois, viendez
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: Un défi consistant à écrire 100 textes correspondant à 100 kinks.De nombreux pairings seront utilisés.Un sommaire est disponible au chapitre 1 !





	1. Introduction et sommaire

Bienvenue, chez lecteurs !  
Comme vous l'aurez probablement deviné, le but ici est de finir avec 100 one shots, avec divers couples (ou ménages à trois, quatre...). J'utilise la liste proposée par phantom-doodles, bien que ne traitant pas les kinks dans le même ordre.  
A la base je voulais juste l'écrire en anglais, et puis je me suis dit que certain(e)s pourraient apprécier de le voir en français !

Vous pouvez sauter n'importe quel chapitre, aucun n'ayant de lien véritable - je vous encourage à le faire si un kink ou un pairing vous déplaît !  
  
En espérant que cette débauche vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 

* * *

**Postés**  
#4 - Masturbation (Jesse/Gabriel)  
#29 - Dans le bain (Junkrat/Roadhog)  
#48 - Je t'aime (Angela/Jack/Jesse)

* * *

**A traduire de l'anglais**  
#6 - Oral sex (Tracer/Widowmaker)

* * *


	2. Rêvant de toi (Jesse/Gabriel, masturbation)

****La main de Jesse tremble un peu tandis qu’elle s’approche de son pubis. Il s’est adonné à l’onanisme de nombreuses fois auparavant – la puberté, les hormones et le fait de vivre avec un gang d’hommes musclés n’ont pas vraiment aidé à réfréner ses fantasmes bisexuels – mais cette fois, il y a quelque chose de nouveau. Non, plus que « nouveau », il y a quelque chose d’interdit.  
Ses pensées se concentrent sur son nouveau patron tandis qu’il empoigne son membre et commence lentement à le caresser, son esprit envahi par Gabriel Reyes.

Le nouvel environnement de Jesse fourmille de belles personnes, hommes comme femmes, et il en a remarqué trois en particulier.  
Il y a le médecin, Angela, une beauté blonde aux airs angéliques. Elle a des yeux tendres et des mains douces, et il rêve de pouvoir arracher sa blouse pour voir ce que le tissu blanc cache.  
Il a aussi porté son choix sur le visage d’Overwatch en personne, Jack Morrison. Le soldat à l’air tout droit sorti d’un de ces vieux comics de super héros ; grand, les cheveux blonds coupés courts et allant parfaitement avec ses yeux saphir, les épaules larges, une posture assurée.

Jesse a bien vu la façon qu’on ces deux anges de se regarder, la manière dont leurs mains s’effleurent quand ils pensent que personne ne les regarde. Il est loin d’être idiot, et ce qu’il y a entre eux est une raison de plus pour laquelle il n’essaie de courtiser ni l’un, ni l’autre.  
  
Au-dessus du duo, le troisième objet de ses désirs n’est autre que son commandant, Gabriel Reyes. L’homme qui l’a arraché du gang du Deadlock et lui a offert une nouvelle vie avec Blackwatch. La respiration de Jesse s’accélère tandis qu’il se rappelle sa première rencontre avec le soldat et les yeux sombres le dévisageant avec mépris et, il lui semble, un éclat de malice.

Le jeune homme commence à astiquer sa verge avec vigueur en fermant les yeux et en pensant à Gabriel. Il se demande comment la peau sombre serait au contact de la sienne, quelle serait la texture des lèvres du soldat quand elles rencontreraient les siennes. Peu importent Angela et Jack, Jesse n’a jamais désiré personne autant qu’il désire Reyes. Oh, bien sûr, il s’est amusé avec plusieurs garçons de son âge avant, mais aucun n’avait… aucun ne tenait la comparaison face à Gabriel.

Un gémissement coupable s’échappe des lèvres entrouvertes du cowboy tandis qu’il se plonge dans son fantasme, imaginant Gabriel le prendre, le revendiquant comme sien, entièrement sien. Jesse imagine la voix grave de Gabriel lui murmurant des mots sales entremêlés de surnoms affectueux. Il invente la texture des mains calleuses de Gabriel parcourant son corps possessivement, explorant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.  

Jesse porte sa main gauche à l’un de ses tétons qu’il tord légèrement, prétendant que Gabriel est celui qui le touche de la sorte. Il se masturbe allègrement, son rythme déjà enfiévré s’accélérant tandis qu’il marmonne le nom de Gabriel en boucle, imaginant que la main entourée autour de sa verge est celle de son commandant.

Il vient en jets épais, la substance blanchâtre gâtant sa main. La respiration de Jesse est erratique, et dans sa félicité post-orgasmique, son esprit invoque des images de Gabriel s’occupant de lui, le couvrant de baisers, lui répétant à quel point il est beau et parfait pour lui.

Jesse n’a jamais été du genre à demander beaucoup ; mais à ce moment précis, il ferait n’importe quoi pour que son fantasme le plus secret et le plus enflammé devienne réalité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard à quand le skin de Blackwatch!McCree ou Deadlock!McCree


	3. Persuasion (Junkrat/Roadhog, dans le bain)

« Ah ça non ! Pas question que j’fasse ça ! »

 Mako grogne. Jamison est vraiment quelqu’un de très têtu, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement un scoop. Mais ce trait de personnalité a tendance à l’exaspérer, surtout quand son partenaire refuse d’écouter ce que Mako a à lui dire.

« Tu te comportes comme un enfant. » le gronde Mako.  
« Ouais, et alors ? Tu m’feras pas entrer là-dedans ! »

Si Mako n’avait pas été affublé de son masque à gaz, il se serait enfoui le visage dans les mains. Avec beaucoup de consternation. Jamison agit de manière très immature, même par rapport à d’habitude, ce qui ne laisse au géant aucun autre choix que de prendre le problème à bras le corps – littéralement.

« Ca suffit. Va faire trempette. »

Ignorant les protestations de Junkrat, Roadhog le soulève avec facilité et lui retire son pantacourt avant de le lancer dans la grande baignoire. Le jeune Australien crie en atterrissant dans l’eau chaude, mais Mako sait que la seule chose de blessée est la fierté de Jamison.

« Ne fais pas le bébé. Ça te pendait au nez. »  
« T’as laissé le doc te convaincre de me tendre ce piège, hein mon gars ? »

Jamison ne peut le voir, bien sûr, mais Mako lève les yeux au ciel. Il n’a pas besoin de Mercy pour lui rappeler quand son partenaire a besoin d’un bain ; après tout, son nez fonctionne parfaitement.

« Je n’aurais pas eu à faire ça si tu prenais une douche tous les jours. »  
« Pft, des douches ! Qui a besoin de ça ?! C’est du temps qui pourrait être utilisé pour faire des trucs plus intéressants. Genre… genre, n’importe quoi d’autre ! »  
« C’est ça. Allez, récure-toi. » lui ordonne Roadhog en lui tendant une bouteille de savon.  
« J’veux pas… j’préfère l’odeur de la suie. »

L’aîné du duo de criminels sait que pour une fois Junkrat ne ment pas. Le blond lui a mentionné par le passé que la suie a une odeur qui le réconforte, et au vu de l’enthousiasme avec lequel il s’en enduit le visage dès qu’il peut, Roadhog le croit sur parole.

« Bon… alors, que dirais-tu que je le fasse ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Te nettoyer. Est-ce que ça t’aiderait ? »

Jamison cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de lui adresser un sourire coquin, un sourire que Roadhog ne connait que trop bien.

« Non, on va pas baiser ici. » prévient-il avant que son partenaire ne puisse ajouter un mot. Non qu’il se soucie que la salle de bains soit un endroit public ; ils l’ont déjà fait dans des lieux bien moins intimes. Simplement, il y a quelques personnes qu’il ne voudrait surtout pas voir débarquer alors qu’il s’envoie en l’air avec Junkrat – Hana, par exemple. Il a un certain respect pour elle, et peut-être pour un ou deux autres membres d’Overwatch.  
« Tu m’prends pour qui ? » Junkart glapit d’un ton faussement blessé. « Je pense pas tout le temps avec ma bite. »  
« Un peu, quand même. » conteste Roadhog. Il pénètre dans la baignoire tout de même. Car peu importe à quel point il est craint aux quatre coins du monde, ou comme il peut être cruel et sans merci, il n’en demeure pas moins humain et a une faiblesse, qui lui sourit dans la baignoire en face de lui.

Mako apprécie que l’observatoire Gibraltar soit pourvu d’une très grande baignoire et non de simples douches communes. Au vu de leurs tailles respectives, il est rare pour les Junkers de trouver une baignoire pouvant les accommoder tous deux – enfin, quand Mako arrive à convaincre Junkrat de se joindre à lui.

D’ailleurs, son caprice est déjà oublié. L’Australien est désormais tout sourire, embêtant son partenaire en lui envoyant de l’eau dessus lorsque Roadhog pénètre dans la baignoire après avoir enlevé son masque.

« J’comprends pas pourquoi tu gardes ce truc même quand on est que tous les deux. Tu es beau, tu sais ? »

Mako se contente d’hausser les épaules ; il n’a pas l’habitude de monter son visage, pas encore. Il a passé tellement de temps à couvrir son visage que porter son masque lui semble plus naturel que mettre son faciès à nu.

« Et pis j’peux pas faire ça quand t’as ce machin. »

Junkrat écrase leurs lèvres avec passion, sa langue s’empressant de lécher maladroitement les lèvres de Roadhog. Le jeune homme n’a jamais été un exemple de subtilité, ce qu’il prouve encore une fois en entourant rapidement le membre à moitié dur de Mako de sa main valide.

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? » lui rappelle Mako sans beaucoup de conviction.  
« Désolé, je peux pas m’arrêter quand je suis avec toi. »

Les mouvements de Jamison sont rapides et efficaces, ce qui ne cesse d’impressionner son partenaire même si c’est très loin d’être leur première fois. Pas du genre à rester passif pendant que son amant s’abandonne à la passion du moment, Mako décide de retourner les attentions de son ami. Des gémissements éhontés s’échappant de ses lèvres, il glisse une main dans le dos de Jamison, descendant jusqu’à son derrière et jouant avec la peau douce. Junkrat répond en accélérant le rythme de ses va-et-vient, tandis que Roadhog commence à s’intéresser à son intimité. 

« Putain, Mako… »

Junkrat est aussi volubile durant leurs ébats que le reste du temps, si ce n’est plus. Mako peut sentir l’érection du blond entre leurs deux corps, la verge tendue effleurant son ventre. Il glisse un doigt en son amant et sent l’anneau musculaire se contracter autour de l’appendice épais. Jamison geint et commence à bredouiller. Roadhog comprend le langage qui est si particulier au jeune homme, et il insère un deuxième doigt. Avant, il aurait longuement hésité avant de faire quoi que ce soit sans une généreuse dose de lubrifiant, mais après leurs premières fois son partenaire lui avait dit de ne pas en utiliser de temps à autre, avouant tirer du plaisir de la sensation de brûlure qui l’envahissait lorsque Mako le préparait sans lubrifiant. Son aîné avait accepté, les penchants masochistes de Jamison ne le surprenant pas plus que cela.

« Vas-y, prends-moi ! »

Il n’a pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Roadhog soulève facilement Junkrat et l’assoit sur son membre, l’Australien gémissant de douleur et de plaisir alors que le sexe de son amant le pénètre. Jamison arrive à devenir encore plus bruyant quand Mako commence à bouger, se mettant presque à crier des insanités. Ses cris d’extase se mêlent aux grognements de plaisir de Mako et au bruit de l’eau giclant autour d’eux.

L’aîné du duo enroule sa main autour de la verge de Junkrat et commence à le masturber rapidement, sans prendre la peine de commencer en douceur. Les ongles de Junkrat s’enfoncent dans son dos, mais il n’en a cure ; et puis, cela ne fait qu’ajouter du piment à leurs ébats.

Comme souvent, Jamison vient en premier, sans s’arrêter de déblatérer des propos sans queue ni tête ni de répéter le nom de Mako. Sa semence se répand autour d’eux, formant des vagues blanches à la surface de l’eau. Dans sa félicité post-orgasmique, le jeune homme enroule ses bras autour du cou de Roadhog et presse son visage contre la jugulaire de son amant, y laissant de petits suçons et murmurant des mots d’amour. C’est le côté de Jamison que Mako préfère, quand bien même il ne voit pas souvent son partenaire aussi calme et presque serein.

Mako vient en Jamie en murmurant son nom, le liquide chaud emplissant le blond. Il retire doucement son membre de l’intimité de l’Australien avant de donner un baiser à Jamison.

« J’croyais que t’avais dit qu’on baiserait pas dans le bain. » Jamison sourit en se glissant sous le bras de Roadhog, se collant autant que possible au géant.  
« J’ai changé d’avis. »

Junkrat rit, et Mako ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Parfois, les idées de son partenaire ne sont pas si terribles que ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je me doute que c'est probablement une situation qui a été utilisée plein de fois dans des fics Roadrat, mais je voulais quand même écrire cette histoire !


	4. Harmonie (Angela/Jack/Jesse, je t'aime)

« Je suis de retour ! »

 Jack ferma la porte derrière lui, surpris lorsque seul le silence lui répondit. D’ordinaire, il entendrait Angela le saluer depuis son studio de peinture, et Jesse se ruerait vers lui pour l’accueillir avec un baiser.  
Le blond était toujours celui qui rentrait le plus tard, quelque chose qu’Angela lui reprochait souvent. Elle arrivait toujours à quitter l’hôpital vers cinq heures ; de son côté, Jesse travaillait le midi au restaurant de Gabriel et passait la moitié de ses soirées au club d’Ana, où il exerçait son job secondaire.

Jack finit par conclure qu’aucun des deux n’était de retour, et il posa son attaché-case sur le canapé. Le sac était rempli des devoirs de géopolitique que ses étudiants lui avaient rendus le matin même, mais il se dit que leur correction n’était pas une priorité. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre qu’il partageait avec ses deux amants, et le jeune enseignant frôla la crise cardiaque lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, étant accueilli par un spectacle inattendu mais fort plaisant.

Angela et Jesse étaient allongés sur le lit, portant tous deux de la lingerie en dentelle. Angela avait opté pour un ensemble blanc, tandis que Jesse était vêtu d’un string rouge et de bas couture. Tous deux dévoraient Jack de leurs yeux emplis de désir ; leurs mains étaient entremêlées, et les traces de rouge à lèvres sur le visage et le torse de Jesse ne laissaient aucun doute quant aux activités auxquelles le couple s’était livré.

« Wow. » fut tout ce que Jack parvint à murmurer, provoquant une réaction amusée du duo malicieux.  
« Tu apprécies le spectacle, Jackie ? » le taquina le brun en se levant. « Pourquoi tu ne te joindrais pas aux festivités ? »  
« Je, euh, okay. »

Jack se sentit soudainement très, très pathétique. Le trio avait fait l’amour un nombre incalculable de fois, et pourtant il était encore facilement surpris et pris au dépourvu par ses deux amants. Avant qu’il ne puisse s’appesantir davantage sur ces pensées, il fut poussé sur le lit, Jesse atterrissant au-dessus de lui et l’embrassant, laissant Jack goûter au rouge à lèvres d’Angela laissé sur les lèvres du brun.

« Bienvenue, Jack. » L’interne suisse sourit en lui caressant les cheveux et lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. « Tu nous as manqué. »

Jesse approfondit leur baiser, sa langue explorant avec fougue la bouche de Jack, laissant le blond incapable de faire grand-chose de plus que gémir. Jack sentit une paire de mains caresser ses côtes, et il reconnut immédiatement que l’une appartenait à Angela et l’autre à Jesse.

« Y’a une raison, pour tout ça ? » l’aîné du trio parvint à demander après que son petit ami eut décollé son visage de celui de Jack.  
« Non, on voulait juste te montrer à quel point on t’aime. »  
« Tu fais tellement pour nous, laisse-nous nous occuper de toi pour une fois. » ajouta Angela avant de l’embrasser.

Son baiser parut tout d’abord plus doux que celui de Jesse, mais s’enflamma rapidement. Elle savait utiliser sa bouche à merveille, tandis que leur amant était plus habile de ses mains ; ils se mariaient parfaitement. Jack était assez chanceux pour pouvoir témoigner de cette harmonie, les baisers divins d’Angela se mêlant parfaitement avec la façon qu’avait Jesse de laisser ses mains courir amoureusement sur le torse du blond.

Bientôt, la chambre fut emplie de leurs gémissements, les délectables bruits de plaisir s’intensifiant tandis que Jesse et Angela continuaient à explorer le corps de leur partenaire, s’attardant sur tous ses points faibles. Le jeune enseignant gémit particulièrement fort lorsqu’il sentit sa verge se faire masser à travers son pantalon ; à en croire le sourire malicieux de son petit ami, Jesse était le responsable.

« J’adore quand tu fais ces bruits. » murmura Angela, ponctuant sa phrase d’une petite morsure sur un lobe d’oreille de Jack. « Tu as une voix si belle, si érotique. »

Tandis que Jesse retirait le pantalon et le caleçon de Jack, permettant à son érection d’être libérée, Angela embrassa longuement le plus âgé de ses amants. Elle adorait la rapidité avec laquelle il fondait sous leurs caresses et la manière qu’il avait de presque ronronner lorsque Jesse et elle s’occupaient de lui, un contraste délicieux avec la personne sérieuse et responsable qu’il était en dehors de leur chambre. Et à en juger par la bosse dans le pantalon de Jesse, elle n’était pas la seule à apprécier le spectacle que Jack leur offrait sans s’en rendre compte.

« Jesse, s’il te plaît… » le blond parvint à murmurer entre deux baisers enfiévrés de sa petite amie.  
« Bien sûr, Jackie. »

Le brun plaça immédiatement sa tête entre les jambes musclées de Jack, laissant de doux baisers à l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Bientôt, ses lèvres arrivèrent au membre lancinant de son homme, et il le prit en bouche. Angela continua à embrasser Jack, laissant ses mains délicates parcourir le torse sculpté avant de les descendre. Le jeune enseignant fut un peu déçu lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais il n’eut pas vraiment le temps de se plaindre ; il sentit soudainement les mains de son amante sur ses fesses, massant fermement la chair. Il frémit sous ce contact ; il s’agissait d’une des parties de son corps les plus sensibles, et elle le savait.

« Jesse ne peut pas vraiment parler, mais je pense m’exprimer pour lui quand je dis que nous t’aimons tellement, Jack. »

Les mots d’Angela atteignirent à peine le cerveau de Jack, embrumé d’amour et de désir, mais il la remercia tout de même d’une voix tremblante. Les lèvres et la langue à l’œuvre sur sa verge étaient talentueuses, et il sentit qu’il n’allait pas tarder à atteindre le sommet de son plaisir.

« Je- je vais- »

Bien que prévenu, Jesse ne recula pas, choisissant de laisser l’essence de son partenaire couler dans sa gorge. Il en avala jusqu’à la dernière goutte, et se lécha les lèvres avec perversion avant de se placer au-dessus de Jack et de rapprocher leurs visages.

« Angie a raison. Je t’aime plus que je ne peux l’exprimer. »

Un bras musclé s’entoura autour de Jesse, le faisant tomber sur l’homme allongé en-dessous de lui. L’autre bras de Jack s’approcha d’Angela, et la blonde s’exécuta, se collant à ses amants.

« Je vous aime tellement, tous les deux. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que j’ai fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter deux anges comme vous, mais je devais être un saint. »

Ses deux amants pouffèrent de rire, avant de murmurer des mots d’amour à l’homme allongé entre eux.  
Le trio sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, chacun serrant l’autre fort contre lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai beaucoup trop de headcanons pour poly!McMercy76 et tout cet AU…  
> Jack est prof de géopolitique dans un lycée – il était dans l’armée mais en est parti. Mercy est interne en pédiatrie et chirurgie. McCree est serveur le jour et strip teaser le soir.  
> Ana est la patronne d’une boîte de nuit super prisée, qu’elle dirige avec son compagnon Reinhardt. Fareeha est une policière, elle est couple avec Satya, une architecte de renom. Gabriel possède un resto mexicain dont il est le chef cuisiner, et Sombra bosse avec lui !


End file.
